theavatar_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Nu Wei
"Even mountains can be destroyed!"-Nu Wei Nu Wei is the second highest ranking subordinate of the Honeybadger Gang and self-proclaimed mightiest warrior in Ba Sing Se. Regarded as The Unrivaled by fellow members of the game, he is known for single handily dispatching an entire squadron of Dai Li agents during the restoration of Ba Sing Se after its liberation from the Fire Nation. It is presumed that after the defeat of the Boss, he took over the Honeybadger Gang and continues to overlook the underworld operations. History Nu Wei was said to have been born in the city slums of Ba Sing Se and immediately inducted into the underworld. He was a criminal since childhood who served various masters without pledging loyalty. It was only when the future Honeybadger boss stumbled upon a young Nu Wei that the warrior found peace at heart. Nu Wei describes the initial meeting as a violent wave being tamed by a serene God. One who could command men to obey his words and read the hearts of spirits. Together, Nu Wei played a major role in the expansion of the Honeybadger gang. Wei Meng and Nu Wei have always been at the throat of each other, mainly due to the conflicting lifestyle and personal philosophies. Nu Wei despises the lack of trust and loyalty Wei Meng possesses, and such has always advocated his removal from the organization. Nu Wei is considered the highest ranking member of the organization just after the boss due to both his mental and physical prowess. Personality Nu Wei is a battle-loving brute who prefers strength over intelligence and violence instead of negotiation. To Nu Wei, every situation is solvable through pure force and a complete lack of strategic planning. Wei Meng noted that his ego was the only thing larger than his physical height. Nu Wei chooses to act before thinking when faced with adversity for he believes that there is nothing that can stop his prowess. He has shown a complete lack of morals and emotions beyond selfishness, laughing at both Wei Meng and Taiyang's desire to save the "foolish" girl. However, Nu Wei exhibits a surprising amount of personal loyalty to those he percieves as stronger than him. And just like his own stubbornness, his sense of loyalty is unshakable even to those who reveal the foolishness of his beliefs. Regardless, the heartlessness of Nu Wei has allowed him to expand the Honeybadgers to fields that are horrific. Abilities Nu Wei is regarded as the strongest member of the Honeybadgers and a powerhouse that is utterly unstoppable. He has been titled a juggernaut and berserker whose might can shake the earth with each step. Unlike the true masters of weapons and bending arts, Nu Wei exhibits pure power that is uncontrolled and ultimately sloppy. Before all else, Nu Wei is a warrior whose greatest attribute is his physical attributes. Rather than a stature built on patience, Nu Wei's body focuses on overwhelming the opponent. He displays strength capable of lifting massive boulders without the aid of earthbending, smashing durable constructs and easily dominating opposing earthbenders. His strength is accompanied by an unbelievable durability Category:Minor Character